1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device capable of preventing cracks in the vicinity of electrode pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is a plan view showing a conventional semiconductor device. As is shown in FIG. 6, a positive element region 12 is provided on a semiconductor substrate 11, and a plurality of electrode pads 13 are provided thereon around the region 12. Each electrode pad 13 is electrically connected to the region 12 by means of a signal line 14, and also to a package terminal (not shown) by the ILB (Inner Lead Bonding). A source voltage is supplied to the positive element region 12 through the package terminal, thereby supplying input/output signals.
With the development of a technique for refining a positive element provided in the positive element region 12, the integration density in the region 12 has been increased. Therefore, many signal lines and electrode pads are necessary.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional semiconductor device having many electrode pads, in which elements similar to those shown in FIG. 6 are denoted by corresponding reference numerals, and explanation will be given of only different elements.
The number of positive elements provided in a positive element region 15 is larger than that of the elements provided in the region 12 shown in FIG. 6. Accordingly, the numbers of signal lines 14 and electrode pads 13 are larger than those in FIG. 6.
FIG. 8 is an enlarged sectional view, taken along line 8--8 of FIG. 7. A first insulating film 16 is formed on a semiconductor substrate 11. Electrode pads 13 are provided on the first insulating film 16. A second insulating film 17 having openings 17a is formed on the electrode pads 13 and first insulating film 16 such that the openings 17a are arranged above the electrode pads 13.
As is shown in FIG. 7, where many electrode pads 13 are formed, the distance between each adjacent two pads is narrow. Thus, stress exerting upon the first and second insulating films 16 and 17 at the time of the ILB is high. Therefore, as is shown in FIG. 8, cracks 18 and 19 may occur under the electrode pad 13 and between the pads 13. As a result, it is possible for water to sink into the cracks 18 and 19, resulting in a leakage of electricity or corrosion of the pads.